Awaken Soldier Of Love
by Girlie G
Summary: During a heated battle between Sailor Moon and a Youma, Sailor Moon’s friends are killed, what will Sailor Moon do to Restore their lives? Will it be at the cost of her own life?Chapter 2 added! You see how it all began!!!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: During a heated battle between Sailor Moon and a Youma, Sailor Moon's friends are killed, what will Sailor Moon do to Restore their lives? Will it be at the cost of her own life?  
  
Sailor Moon grunted in pain as she felt her body connect with the concrete below her. "SAILOR MOON!" she heard her fellow warriors cry out. Sailor Moon lifted her head weakly in time to see the youma she was fighting come at her weakened body at a break-neck speed. She cried out and curled into a fetal position, futilely.  
  
Nothing happened. . . and she suddenly, she felt as if she were flying. With a whimper, she opened her right eye, slowly, and realized that in way she was flying. She was at least twenty feet off the ground, but she felt very safe. Sailor Moon gasped. . .she knew this embrace. Sailor Moon smiled gently, and glanced up into the face of the person holding her. "Tuxedo Mask," she murmured.  
  
Tuxedo Mask smiled down at her. "You okay?" He asked gently, his normal gruff voice soft and concerned. She nodded and smiled back shakily.  
  
"Yes, just a bit bruised," she replied. Tuxedo nodded at her and landed on the ground putting the warrior of love and justice back onto the concrete, waiting as long as he could to let her go, then turning and donning a new determined face as he glared at the other youma.  
  
Sailor Moon swayed a bit and steadied herself as Tuxedo Mask released her. She shook her head to clear her vision and glanced up in time to hear Sailor Mercury cry out and land in a heap. . . next to the other scouts who had fallen while Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon had been soaring through the air. "NO!" Sailor Moon cried out in horror, "how could you?!" she yelled at the youma. The youma turned to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"You're nexxxxt," it hissed. Sailor Moon gasped and Tuxedo Mask stepped in front of her instinctively to protect his lover.  
  
The youma jumped at the pair and Sailor Moon cried out as Tuxedo Mask pushed her out of the way and then he, himself flew to the right. The attack passed by harmlessly as Sailor Moon cried out. "NOW SAILOR MOON!" Tuxedo Mask screamed.  
  
Sailor Moon stood. "Right," she said with a nod. "Moon, tiara. . ." Out of the corner of her eye, Sailor Moon noticed the youma attack Tuxedo Mask who gave a cry as the monster's claws slashed at his body, and then fell unconscious. "NO! Tuxedo Mask!" she cried in anguish. Then she turned to the youma. "You're going down!" she yelled ferociously, pulling off her tiara once again. "Moooon TIARA *MAGIC*!!" she screamed hurling the weapon at the youma.  
  
The youma cried out and was destroyed. With a smile, Sailor Moon turned back to her pale, unmoving friends. "C'mon ya'll time to wake up!" she joked. She stooped down to Sailor Mars. "Wake up." She ordered. Sailor Mars, didn't move at all. "Mars?" she asked. "MARS" she shouted. Mars didn't move at all.  
  
Sailor Moon felt for breath. . .she didn't feel any. Frantically, she did the same to the rest. . .still nothing. "NO!!!!!!!" Sailor Moon cried out in anguish, and then the tears came. She took a deep breath and felt for pulses for all of them. . .all was still.  
  
Sailor Moon's breathing got heavier in her panic, and she found herself panting for breath. More tears flowed down her face.  
  
"They're gone, all gone. . ." she murmured sadly. Sailor Moon looked around. All of them were so good to her. She couldn't bare life without them. With the tears now rolling unchecked down her face, Sailor Moon reached for her broach in the middle of her chest, sniffling.  
  
Concentrating, the crystal came out, and Sailor Moon smiled sadly at it. 'Crystal. . .' Sailor Moon spoke to her crystal, 'worry not about me but restore my friends' lives.'  
  
The crystal shimmered and rang like a pixie, the ringing sounded shocked, and almost angry at the same time. Sailor Moon smiled through her tears, looking older than she really was. "Yes I realize what will happen if you do that," she said, "but that's all I want from you. . .I couldn't continue on without them anyways. . .you know that."  
  
The crystal gave another high pitched ring that sounded very angry. Sailor Moon closed her eyes, more tears leaking from the corners. "Please Crystal. . .I'm begging you. . ." she whispered. The crystal made no noise for a moment then rang softly shimmering brighter.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled again. "Thank you," she said. The crystal again shimmered and rang. Sailor Moon nodded and braced herself. "Yes I am ready." She said softly. She bowed her head. "I'm sorry everyone. . ." she mumbled then in a clear, brave voice she yelled, "MOOOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Sailor Moon's crystal shone brightly and blocked out everything. Sailor Moon turned from her warrior form into the princess form as her energy started to drain away. She felt a great pain in her chest, and felt her body get weaker, and weaker.  
  
She smiled serenely as the last of her life force was ripped from her body, and she closed her eyes, breathing her last breath, and she collapsed to the ground, her princess transformation disappearing in pink ribbons.  
  
One thought entered her mind as she died. 'Are they alive?' Her crystal rang weakly. 'Good,' She thought. Then there was nothing. Only darkness. . .darkness that she welcomed with open arms. . .just as long as her friends were okay, so was she.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
End. . .I can't decide if I want to continue this and make it a story or just leave it. . .what do you think? JA!  
  
~*~Girlie G.~*~ 


	2. In The Beginning

CHATPER TWO IS HERE AT LAST *winks* sorry about the wait : )  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Tuxedo Mask groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Where was he? He couldn't decide. The surroundings were very foreign to him, and he felt kind of funny. Wearily, he sat up and glanced around. To his right, a short distance away were the scouts all lying in a heap. Tuxedo Mask closed his eyes not wanting to know if they were dead.  
  
Tuxedo Mask opened his eyes quickly hearing a gasp and a moan. He stood shakily and clutched his shoulder that suddenly seared in pain. Tuxedo Mask shook himself and limped over towards where he heard the cry come from.  
  
As Tuxedo Mask approached, Sailor Jupiter sat up slowly and shook her head, closing her eyes, dizzily. "You okay?" Tuxedo Mask asked gruffly. Sailor Jupiter jumped and turned to Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Y. . .yes. . ." she answered. Tuxedo Mask looked to the other scouts with a curt nod.  
  
"A. . .and them?" he asked shakily showing some emotion. Sailor Jupiter looked to the other scouts and gasped crawling over to the nearest one which happened to be Sailor Venus.  
  
"Venus!" Jupiter cried, "Venus are you okay?" Sailor Jupiter shook Sailor Venus who after a while groaned and opened her eyes.  
  
"WHAT?!" she asked annoyed.  
  
"You okay?" Sailor Jupiter asked. Sailor Venus closed her eyes and nodded.  
  
"I was FINE until you woke me up!" Venus joked.  
  
Sailor Jupiter laughed and laid Sailor Venus back down crawling over to Sailor Mercury who's eyes were already opened. "I'm fine Jupiter," she replied before Jupiter could ask, "just give me a minute." Jupiter nodded then crawled over to Mars.  
  
If Sailor Mars had her eyes open, Jupiter couldn't tell, for Sailor Mars' hands were covering her eyes, and her form was trembling. Tuxedo Mask also noticed this and walked slowly over, stooping down. "Mars," Jupiter was saying gently, "Mars what's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
  
Sailor Mars seemed to ignore her and started to sob loudly. "Why, WHY *WHY*?!" Tuxedo Mask looked down concerned as all the other scouts joined her. All but one. 'Where's. . .' Tuxedo Mask thought to himself but stopped the thought immediately as he heard the scouts and Mars talking.  
  
"Mars what's wrong with you?" Venus asked gently. Mars again seemed to ignore her.  
  
"WHY USA?! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" Mars screamed sobbing louder. Tuxedo Mask paled and returned to his original thought.  
  
'Where's Sailor Moon?' he thought to himself. He frantically searched for her life force through their link but he felt nothing. . .absolutely nothing on the other end of it. "No. . ." he gasped and scanned the area around them finally coming across the one person he sought.  
  
"NO!" he screamed and ran to the fallen person. He heard the scouts give similar cries and run after him. Tuxedo Mask slid to a stop by the pale, lifeless form of his lover Usagi. The scouts also gasped and held each other as they cried tears for their fallen princess.  
  
Tuxedo Mask pulled her lifeless form into his arms, knowing he could do almost nothing. The scouts cried and cried as a crowd gathered around them. The entire crowd was teenagers and teachers and yet, Tuxedo Mask seemed to take no notice of them. "Usa," he whimpered. "USA!!!!!" he screamed in anguish.  
  
**Flash back to beginning**  
  
"MOON TIARAAAAA MAGIC!!!!" Usagi cried out destroying the youma. Tuxedo Mask appeared at her side.  
  
"Good job Sailor Moon," he said in a cold voice, before powering down to Mamoru. Sailor Moon stayed in Sailor Form.  
  
"Thanks darling," she cooed kissing Mamoru lightly on the lips, "now I gotta get home and sleep. . . I got school tomorrow!" she kissed him gently again and Mamoru smiled into the kiss. "Night Koi!" she whispered lovingly before she jumped away.  
  
Mamoru chuckled and walked toward his apartment, not even realizing that there were eyes watching them both.  
  
"Oh.KUSO!" Usagi swore. "I'm late for school yet again.sensei will not be pleased with me." Usagi said while running full speed down the sidewalk. As she approached her large school, she heard the late bell's chimes. "Eep!" Usagi squeaked before running inside the school. Usagi streaked down the hall panting as she approached her classroom. She opened the door and tried to sneak in casually. "USAGI," a voice roared. Usagi cowered before looking up.  
  
"Yes sensei?" she asked bowing.  
  
"You're late." Sensei answered.  
  
"Yes Sensei I'm sorry," she whispered. Her sensei sighed.  
  
"Detention again Usagi."  
  
"Yes Sensei," Usagi grumbled. Sensei turned and went back to the front of the room to continue the lessons.  
  
Usagi glanced over at her friend Ami who rolled her blue eyes and shook her head giving Usagi a "tsk tsk" look. Usagi shrugged innocently, with a sheepish grin before Ami turned quickly around, her short blue hair moving only slightly. Usagi then glanced to Makoto who sat to the left of her. Makoto's eyes were dancing in great amusement as she tossed her chestnut ponytail behind her shoulders, and she smothered a giggle with the back of her hand. Usagi glared at Makoto playfully before turning back to her lessons.  
  
When the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, all the students filed into the gym for their usual end of the week assembly. Usagi sat with Makoto, Ami, and Naru. They were chattering away as their principal tookt he middle of the floor. The room hushed instantly. "Good Afternoon Students," Their principal, Mrs. Deaner states pleasantly.  
  
"Good Afternoon Mrs. Deaner," the students replied in unison. Mrs. Deaner smiled.  
  
"Today's assembly will be short and to the point. First of all, we are having another problem with the school's heater system, and some pranksters thought it would be funny to ju-" The principal was cut off just hten as the windows in their gymnasium were shattered and four large creatures descended from the ceiling. Usagi tensed as her eyes followed the creatures.  
  
"Youma," Makoto hissed, her eyes narrowing. Usagi nudged her.  
  
"Don't give yourself away to the others," she hissed looking at the other students who were screaming at the new intrusion. Ami looked terrified as well. Usagi spared a glance at Naru who's eyes were wide and she was trembling. Usagi opened her communicator on her wrist and paged Raye.  
  
"This better be good Usa!" Raye hissed, "I'm in class!"  
  
"It is a good excuse.there are youma in our school.call Minako and get over here NOW." Usagi whispered. Raye Nodded the communicator shut off.  
  
Usagi tore her glance away from her wrist and looked up at the new youma that had dropped from the ceiling.  
  
The youma walked around the gym glancing into the nervous faces of the students. He gave a small smirk then shouted "SHUT UP!" over everyone's voices. The students quieted immediately. The same youma chuckled. "That's better," he said. "I'm looking for a certain girl. She's blonde, blue eyed, and petite. . .I only know her as Sailor Moon. . .but I highly doubt she goes by this name around you others." He paused here, greeted by the blank stares of the students. He growled. "Line 'em up." He ordered his fellow youma behind him.  
  
The other two youma walked to opposite sides of the gym ordering the students to line up across the gym. Here, the youma looked them up and down. "I can't recognize her out of all of these students. . .but maybe this will help." He snapped his fingers and another youma walked in dragging a bound figure.  
  
As the figure was brought into the light, Usagi gasped and tried to hide her horror. "Mamo-chan. . ." she whispered. Mamoru's hands were bound behind his back, and his left eye was swollen shut. His other eye was barely open as he looked very weak. The other youma was pratically carrying Mamoru as he was dropped onto the floor with a moan of pain, his eyes shutting tighter.  
  
"This man must look familiar to one of you! Maybe all of you. . .but to one of you, he's extra special," the youma said in a cold voice.  
  
Mamoru's eyes opened very slowly. Usagi met Mamoru's eyes, and Mamoru looked away quickly. Usagi felt her blood boil. "Now," the youma continued. "You have ten seconds, Sailor Moon, to reveal yourself! 1. . .2. . .3. . ."  
  
Usagi gasped and frantically thought of what to do. What could she do? "4. . .5. . .6. . ." the youma continued on. Usagi knew what she had to do. She caught Makoto and Ami's glances and gave them a reassuring wink before turning back to the youma. "7. . .8. . .9. . ."  
  
Usagi concentrated before she felt the familiar sensation of her body teleporting. "10!" the youma reached, stretching out his hand towards Mamoru who gasped in fear. "Goodbye Mamoru," the youma laughed before powering up.  
  
Mamoru shut his eyes readying himself, just glad that Usagi had thought sensibly and not sacrificed herself like she normally would. But the hit never came. He heard the youma gasp in shock and Mamoru opened his eyes. Standing in front of him were the slender, tanned legs he knew so well.  
  
"Usa no. . ." he moaned.  
  
Usagi teleported straight in front of one of the youma, her hand on its stomach, and a look of pure fire in her eyes. The youma gasped again, and Usagi looked down at her hand on his stomach then back up at the youma. Shaking her head with a cold laugh, she shrugged her shoulders with a "sucks to be you" look and powered up, giving a war cry before a beam of energy slammed into the youma's stomach dissentegrating it instantly.  
  
The students gave a cry of surprise and the leader youma turned toward Usagi. "So. . .you're the one are you?" he asked Usagi. Usagi ignored him and continued to glare.  
  
"Let. Him. Go." She ordered coolly. The youma laughed.  
  
"Why on Earth would I do that?" he asked.  
  
"Because otherwise I will destroy you," Usagi answered.  
  
"Oh? Really? I don't think so," The youma said amusedly before powering up an attack and sending it into Usagi's midsection. Usagi gave a slight cry before she was thrown through the wall of the gymnasium outside.  
  
"USAKO!" Mamoru cried out sounding tortured.  
  
"USAGI!" Makoto and Ami cried out. Makoto growled and her eyes seemed to light with a cold fire as she concentrated her sights on the youma. The youma felt the surge of energy and turned toward Makoto. Makoto tensed her hands into fists and gave a loud cry.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" Makoto screamed. She then felt more energy surge through her. Her hair swirled around her as a strong wind surrounded her. Electricity seemed to flow from her finger tips. Once she felt strong enough she turned to see Ami to her right. Makoto gasped at the look in the smaller girl's eyes. Ami had never once looked like this before. Gone was her innocent, "I will look for the best in everyone" look and she now donned a serious, "I'll kill you look".  
  
Ami turned to Makoto. "Ready?" Ami asked, her voice sounding hollow and dead. Makoto nodded. "Right." Both of the girls stepped forward and in a dramatic gesture threw their hands up in the air at the same time.  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
  
The students in the gymnasium watched in shock as two of their own seemed to glow with pure energy, and watched as their clothing melted away in bright electricity on Makoto, and beautiful blue ribbons on Ami.  
  
They saw the light fade and the girls standing in glory as Sailor Scouts. Both girls no longer looked like the two girls originally standing there, and the other students could only gasp in awe. Ami as Sailor Mercury stepped forward. "YOU," she said pointing harshly at the youma, "will PAY!"  
  
"That's right!" Makoto as Sailor Jupiter joined in, "You may very well have killed our princess, that will NOT be tolerated!"  
  
"I'm Sailor Mercury," Ami as Sailor Mercury growled.  
  
"And I am Sailor Jupiter!" Makoto as Sailor Jupiter said also.  
  
"I am Sailor Mars!" Another voice from the broken gymnasium windows stated. This girl's long raven hair blew in the breeze from the window, and her violet eyes danced dangerously as she took in Mamoru's battered form, and noticed her princess was nowhere to be seen. "You better hope that Mamoru is okay because otherwise you will not die quickly as the others have."  
  
"I am Sailor Venus," Another girl next to Mars said. This one was blonde like Usagi, but her hair was only half up, and she had a look of pure hatred on her face. "Give up! It will be easier on you!" Both girls jumped down next to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts!" they all intoned.  
  
The youma looked bored. "Well then, I guess we have more people to play with no? Youma! ATTACK!" he ordered. The battle had begun.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know it's taken so long but the next part will be out asap! I promise it will be quicker because finals are now over and Practices for basketball are late so I'll have more time! : ) thanks for stickin with it! 


	3. Beginning of the End to the Present

OMG!!! IM SOOOOO SORRY ITS TAKEN SO LONG!!! I PROMISE IT WILL BE QUICKER NEXT TIME!  
  
Awaken Soldier of Love chapter 3  
  
"Youma Attack!" The lead youma ordered. The remaining two youma, without the leader attacked the scouts.  
  
"Scouts Attack!" Sailor Venus, the deemed leader ordered the rest of her scouts.  
  
"Right!" they all replied back. All of the scouts jumped from their positions into the air. Venus and Jupiter concentrated on one youma while Mercury and Mars concentrated on another.  
  
As Venus watched Jupiter pounce onto one of the youma, Venus looked down to see the rest of the students and teachers still standing around gawking. 'They need to get out!' she thought. Looking around frantically, Venus' gaze finally fell onto Naru.  
  
"Naru!" she yelled, her strong voice booming throughout the gym. Naru looked up, her eyes wide in fear. "Naru! Get everyone out *NOW!*"  
  
Naru's eyes lost the terrified look, and she nodded with new determination. "Everyone! Evacuate slowly! Starting at the back, from here, to here," she ordered dividing the students into two amounts. "go out the back door, this side to the left the other to the right. The rest go out the front at your respective doors. . . " Naru groaned in annoyance as the remaining students just stared, too much in shock to do anything. She took a deep breath and then screamed, "MOVE IT!"  
  
The students were jolted out of their reverie and began to file out the door just as Jupiter and Venus destroyed their youma. "Alright!" Venus cheered winking at Jupiter who grinned. They watched the students begin to file out of the gym just as Mars and Mercury began to wear out their youma.  
  
"NO, YOU CANNOT LEAVE!" The leader bellowed before he waved his hand in the air. The doors slammed shut and were locked as more students cried out in shock.  
  
"NO!" the scouts cried. The youma laughed which was a horrible sound that hurt the scouts ears.  
  
Mars grew tired of fighting the youma. She sighed dramatically. "I'm bored with you." She yawned before she powered up her attack and incinerated the youma.  
  
The lead youma growled. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he yelled before he shot out energy from the palm of his hand, knocking the other scouts from their feet. They gave cries as they hit the wall, then slid down, wincing in pain.  
  
Before any of them could get up, the youma approached. "Goodbye Scouts!" He growled before powering up his hand.  
  
The remaining students whimpered and called out to the scouts. The lead youma powered up to full power, and just about let loose before a blinding white light shot from behind them and dug into the youma's midsection. The youma gave a cry of surprise and sailed through the air, landing in the middle of the gym floor.  
  
The scouts brought themselves to their feet and glanced behind them to see Sailor Moon standing in the opening she had shot through earlier, her hand outstretched, while the other one seemed useless at her side. Her face was bruised, and blood oozed down her head from a cut on her forehead. She was breathing heavily, and her body seemed to not be able to hold itself, but Sailor Moon's eyes had such fire in them that the scouts knew that she would finish the fight. "FIRST of all," she snapped, "You kidnap my boyfriend, future husband, then you shoot me through a wall, if that wasn't irritating enough, you hurt my friends.so yeah.I can't forgive you for that.In the name of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil.and that's you negasleeze!"  
  
The youma pulled himself up. "You'll pay for that." he groaned. Sailor Moon boldly walked over to Mamoru who was lying on the floor. She stooped down and untied him.  
  
"Are you okay Mamo-chan?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine.you should learn to be more careful," he lectured his girlfriend as he let Sailor Moon help him up.  
  
"Yes mother," she replied with a giggle.  
  
"Scouts get everyone out now! I'll deal with ugly." She said over her shoulder. She looked at Mamoru in concern. "Can you transform babe?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied. Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Mask and he and Sailor Moon faced the youma together as the scouts got the rest of the people out. Once everyone was safely outside, the scouts joined Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"You're going down sir," Sailor Moon snapped at the youma.  
  
"We'll do it together," Venus said standing next to Sailor Moon and Mamoru.  
  
"You will be destroyed. . .give up." Tuxedo mask added.  
  
"No. . .I don't' think so. . ." The youma said as he launched himself at the girls.  
  
That was when the story started, and now we will go back to present. . . As the scouts look upon Sailor Moon's fallen body. . .the body that is not empty of it's soul because of her selflessness. . .because of the love for her friends. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
I suck at the chapter endings lol..NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW OR SOMETIME NEXT WEEK YOU HAVE MY WORD! :) if you have an idea for this ending or for this story or another story let me know cuz I have no idea how I want to end this. 


End file.
